


Girls' Night In

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [16]
Category: 3rd Rock from the Sun
Genre: 03x04 - Freeform, Black Female Character, Dick-in-law, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Fix It, Ignorance of homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kissing, Making Out, Moving In Together, virgin character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: When Sally moves in with Nina, they could have been overwhelmed by their differences and given up right away. Instead, they find a compromise, and salvage the night.





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Another rarepair no one asked for, lol

“Like Full Metal Jacket!” Sally repeats with equal enthusiasm.

Nina's face crumples in sympathy. It's obvious Sally has spent too much time living with only men. It'll take some time. “Sally,” she starts with patience she doesn't feel, “Full Metal Jacket is not a chick flick. Full Metal Jacket is a war movie.”

“Yeah!” Sally says, bouncing on the couch. “It's great, I love war! And I'm the woman, so if I like it, it's a movie for women.”

Nina sighs. She should have known arguing with Sally would be as bizarre and fruitless as arguing with her brother Dr Solomon. “I'm sure it is a great film,” she concedes, “But it's not really what we're going for, tonight. Tonight, we're two girls living in a girls' apartment, and we can celebrate that by eating take-out and watching a girly movie with really cute guys where nobody dies.”

Sally's face lights up. “Oh, that _does_ sound like fun!”

Nina plasters on a big smile to match, nodding exaggeratedly. “Okay, so I'll find a good movie, do you wanna call in for food?”

“Call in?” Bless her heart, she seems genuinely confused.

“Yeah. You call the restaurant, and tell them what you'd like to order, and when they come by with the food, you pay them. Plus a tip,” she adds, just in case tipping – like paperclips, or respect of people's personal space – is one of those things the Solomons just randomly have never heard of.

“A tip...”

She nods. “Yes. An extra 5% for the service of delivery.”

“Right...” Sally nods slowly. Then she shakes her shoulders like she's ditching a heavy load and puts on the Solomon family bravado. “Yeah. Tip. I know about tips. Guys yell I have great ones all the time.”

Nina closes her eyes tight. It's true, of course, Sally has a great body and won't let anyone forget it, but dear Lord, she does not need to be thinking about this when Sally has only just moved in. Maybe this is a bad idea.

But she should give this a chance. She really hates to move, and she does love this apartment, and she can't afford it alone. She can control herself. Or at least, she can once Sally gets adjusted to her own bedroom instead of the living room. 

But she can't say any of that to Sally. “I'm sure they do,” she says instead. “I can call, if you'd like? Just get enough for both of us?”

“Yeah! That'd be great!”

Nina is starting to think that Sally is used to doing everything herself, and that's why she beams every time Nina offers to do anything. It'll be nice to be appreciated for helping instead of just being expected to wait on someone hand-and-foot. Working for Dr Albright is a good job. Working for Dr Solomon is a pain in the ass.

Hopefully, living with Sally with not be a similar pain.

*

After dinner – easily shared – and the movie – a real chick flick, that Sally seems to have enjoyed – Nina is ready to turn in for the night. And maybe it's the exhaustion from moving so many times today, or maybe it's the fun movie with a heroine that looks a lot like Sally, or maybe it's sitting next to Sally in the dark for two hours, or maybe it's just the wine … but Nina leans in and kisses Sally right on the corner of her lips, so she can claim she was just aiming for her cheek if Sally gets angry.

But oddly … Sally just freezes. And then turns to face her. And she doesn't look angry, she just looks confused. She touches her face, like she thinks she's been marked.

“Nina. You know I'm not a man, right?”

The Solomons are exhausting. “Yes, Sally, I know that. You know girls are allowed to kiss girls, right?”

Sally's astonished blinking answers that question before her jaw dropping does. “You can do _what_?”

“Kiss. Make out. _Other things_.”

“But … I thought you had to do that with a man!”

Nina can't stop the eye roll or the smile. “It's the 90s, girl, you can do what you want with anyone you want.”

“That is _ **awesome**_!” Sally enthuses. “So can we do it again?”

Nina chuckles. “Sure, Sally.” And she leans in again, kisses Sally gently … who is having none of it, because she immediately sticks her entire tongue into Nina's mouth and pushes her down onto the couch to lay on top of her. Her breasts are hot and heavy against Nina's, and their hips are flush against each other's, like she doesn't know to pull back some of her weight. 

Which is fine by Nina, because she feels loose from the wine and warm from Sally all over, and when Sally pulls back to kiss down her neck and across her collarbone, she moans and shivers hard, and Sally's leg falls between her own. Nina gives a test arch, and Sally just presses tighter against her, and that makes her blood boil in a big way. 

“Sally, do you want to go to my room?”

“But I thought we had separate rooms?”

Nina huffs. “To sleep, yes. But I meant -”

“Oh, you meant _sex_! Yes, let's do that!” Sally pulls off and jumps up to her feet, obviously very excited. Nina follows her up, on slightly shaky legs. It's a toss-up if the unsteadiness is caused by the wine or just by Sally. “But I don't actually know how,” Sally admits, looking a little crest-fallen. 

“I'll show you,” Nina assures her smoothly. “But I'm thinking you'll be a natural.”


End file.
